Many types of gaming machines have been developed with various features to captivate and maintain player interest. For example, gaming machines may include flashing displays, lighted displays, or sound effects to capture a player's interest in a gaming device. Furthermore, over the years, the mechanical reels of slot machines have been replaced with video depictions of spinning reels.
Nevertheless, an important feature of maintaining player interest in a gaming machine is providing the player with many opportunities to win cash awards. For example, in some slot machines, the display windows show more than one adjacent symbol on each reel, thereby allowing for multiple row betting. Other types of slot machines have been developed that offer “second chance” or bonus games that provide players with additional opportunities to win. Furthermore, some gaming machines offer a player the opportunity to win millions of dollars by providing progressive jackpots. While these gaming machine variants have been successful, there remains a need for gaming machines that provide a player with enhanced excitement and an increased opportunity of winning.